An Accidential Landing
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: Lieutenant Mastamoto finds the Tardis and the Doctor in her Squad's base, after that... she wants to go everywhere she can and want to! Bleach and Doctor Who crossover (set during Series 4 and the Specials, no full episode chapters.)
1. Accidential Landing

**The Accidental Meeting**

In the Soul Society, with everything being on a pause. Aizen had finally been defeated, it was all somehow done. Ichigo was taking his two years off to continue his life.

Lieutenant Matsumoto was waking up to a new day, a new day of some-kind of peace. She wanted to get the paperwork that her Captain Hitsugaya requested as there was nothing to do for maybe ever.

She wanted this to stay, no more attacks. More peace.

But one day, the one day that meant nothing to anyone else, was going to make something for her life.

The conservatry that they had as a squad was open, but the Captain had to go out for a conference; so it wasn't him. But who was it?

She went in, armed with her zankpauto in case of a unknown enemy breach. Then, she found that one of the doors was different.

It was a whole new room inside those different doors. Coral and massive, bigger on the inside. She also saw a man with a brown coat and brown pinstripe shirt. Then she came out to recover from seeing him. That was a little bit more impossible than all of the stuff that has happened before.

The man she saw, appeared right next to her.

"Hello, nice to meet you." The Doctor greets himself.

She backed up to thr wall and got her zankpato out to defend herself.

"Who the hell are you suppoused to be? Part of Aizen's?" Rangiku asks him.

"No, just by myself. I miscalculated a landing and landed here in the Soul Society, again. But why don't you come inside?" The Doctor asks her as she takes her step back inside and then rushes out to see the outside.

She then mutters the Doctor's infamous mockery nowadays:

"It's bigger on the inside!"

"Of course it is. But, it's my home." The Doctor says as Rangiku looks at the console as she wonders about all the controls. "Where do you want to go?"

"All the time, I wanted to always go into the past. Can this machine do it?" Rangiku inquires as the Doctor turns on the console's time rotor and sends them to into the past as requested...


	2. Fires of Pompeii

**Fires of Pompeii**

 _My first trip in this "Tardis" time machine was to Pompeii in 79AD, it looked like the Soul Society in a way. But I remembered that people in the World of Living (or Earth) spoke in many different languages, but I should have been speaking their language. The Doctor explained that the "Tardis" had translation circuits to make me speak their language, which was a great idea._

 _However, some dealer took the "Tardis" and tried to sell it off. The dealer had a nice family, however they were still intent on selling the time machine off. The Doctor was really edging to get it back, but we were out-soothsayed by the famliy's daughter and the Augor of the City._

 _So, we went with instincts and stayed with them for the next day._

 _I stayed in the Tardis until the Doctor would tell me to go out._

 _He went out with the son of the father of the family. Quintus, his name was..._

 _I kinda liked him in a way._

 _I returned as the steel grating in the home rose up and I was kidnapped, stupid of me to have not helped or reacted to the Doctor._

 _I found myself tied to this table in a palace, but the Doctor used a blue device from his pocket to free me and he ended up battling an alien with a water pistol. (an ingenious idea!)._

 _He was basically heisitant when he reached the volcano as he accepted that he had a fate of killing 200,000 people or the whole planet._

 _I told him:_  
"You can repay 200,000 people. But you can't repay the whole planet."

 _After that, we ended up running for our lives towards the Tardis, which was in beneath the town of ash._

 _All we had to do was run to the Tardis, which was still in the dealer's house. I looked carefully at the family and then rushed into the Tardis._

 _He was just standing, preparing the Tardis to go somewhere else:_  
"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Everyone dies and history is sorted back into it's right place."

"You can't! They need to survive."

"The whole town doesn't."

"Save someone! Not the whole town!"

He looked at me and then landed back at the villa to save the family.

Everything was alright for me again.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
 **YES, I KNOW. RANGIKU IS NOT REPRESENTED AS SHE IS IN EITHER OF THE MANGA OR THE ANIME (AT LEAST PAST EPISODE 228.). BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, THIS IS A NEW THING THAT I HAVE TO DO.**

 **THE IMPERIAL PHANTOM MENACE ~ MAY 7TH, 2016.**


End file.
